


Secrets [you hold the greatest weapon]

by kannuki_neru



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kannuki_neru/pseuds/kannuki_neru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(In a place with a birdcage and a key that only he'd been entrusted with)</p>
<p>A short introspective piece focusing on Tsuzuki and Hisoka's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets [you hold the greatest weapon]

Tsuzuki's hands trailed along his skin, making maps and passages, and in the feathery-soft touch of his fingertips he must have felt Hisoka's heartbeat just underneath his skin (in a place with a birdcage and a key that only he'd been entrusted with).

Then there was only silence and hitched breathing; Hisoka closed his eyes tightly shut but opened them soon after and Tsuzuki wanted to tell him, _don't look at me like I mean the world to you, I'm scared of this delicacy_ but Hisoka wouldn't stop. Of all powers he'd ever possessed, this had to be the most frightening one, and yet Hisoka walked on this thin line and sometimes smiled at a knife that was always pointed, always involuntarily ready. 

Tsuzuki hoped that there would never be a time when his hands would no longer belong to him and trusted Hisoka to always stop him. _You surely know; if I ever hurt you I'd continue crying even in countless afterlives,_ and then Hisoka would kiss him and let him know secrets that were bittersweet and worth thousands of years of suffering.  
  
Tsuzuki could never quite let go of being bruised but if there had to be just one thing he'd been born for, all these long and painful eternities ago, it was this.  



End file.
